Al Jarreau
Datei:AL_JARREAU_JARREAU_FRONT.jpg Al Jarreau ist im Clan durch das Lied "One Way" bekannt. Es war der Song von Robert Barr. Hier ein Lebenslauf. ---- Al Jarreau wurde am 12. März 1940 als Sohn einer Pianistin und eines Pfarrers in Milwaukee geboren. Die Wurzeln liegen aber eher in den Südstaaten, die kreolisch-französisch sprechenden Vorfahren aus Louisiana beeinflussten seinen Musikstil sehr. Gemeinsam mit seinen beiden Brüdern sang J. im Kirchenchor und gründete später seine eigene Vokalband, die INDIGOS. Allerdings machte er die Musik nicht zu seinem Beruf. Stattdessen studierte er Psychologie, machte seinen Abschluss an der Universität von Iowa und arbeitete in der Folgezeit als Sozialarbeiter. Später ging er nach San Francisco, wo er tagsüber in einem Rehabilitationszentrum für Alkohol- und Drogensüchtige arbeitete, während er am Abend mit dem GEORGE DUKES TRIO auftrat. 1976 kam er zu verschiedenen Auftritten nach Europa, u. a. auch nach Deutschland. In einem Interview sagte er später über seinen Karrierestart in Deutschland: "Übrigens, das deutsche Wetter ist Milwaukee-Wetter. Die Deutschen, die nach Amerika kamen, gingen dorthin ... Es war dann 1976 ziemlich eigenartig, quer über den Ozean nach Hamburg zu kommen, um feststellen zu müssen: Wow, dort ist alles wie zu Hause ! Das war eine tolle Erfahrung und ein guter Start" ("Magdeburger Volksstimme", 13.6.1997). Vielleicht spielte dieses Zu-Hause-sein-Gefühl eine Rolle bei seinen Auftritten, denn ohne Zweifel war der Auftritt am 21. März 1976 in Hamburg der Wendepunkt in seiner Karriere. Zufällig war im Jazzlokal "Onkel Pö" ein Musikredakteur des "NDR" anwesend, der sofort das ungewöhnliche Talent J.s erkannte. Bis Anfang 1977 führte ihn seine Konzerttournee durch 16 Städte. In weniger als acht Monaten hatte er Europa erobert. Als er sich 1977 anschickte, als Star in seine Heimat zurückzukehren, gab es nicht wenige Kritiker, die auf die Gefahr aufmerksam machten, dass dieses Talent in den USA missbraucht werden könnte. Vorerst wurden die Befürchtungen nicht bestätigt. Das Album "Look to the Rainbow" (1977), ein Live-Mitschnitt verschiedener Konzerte in Europa, zeichnete sich durch ein hohes stimmliches Niveau und starken Ausdruck aus. J. gewann einen "Grammy" als bester Sänger, die 1986-Produktion "L is for Lover" stellte eine gelungene Mixtur aus Pop- und Soulmusik dar. Im selben Jahr bekam er außerdem die Rolle des Nat King Cole in dem gleichnamigen Film. Sein Song "Moonlighting" wurde weltweit als Titelsong der gleichnamigen Serie bekannt und erhielt eine Grammy" -Nominierung. Ähnlich erfolgreich war auch der Song "One Way" aus der Soap "Santa Barbara". J. galt mittlerweile als internationaler Superstar. Leider verkaufte sich seine neuen Platten nicht mehr so gut wie die Vorgänger, obwohl die Konzerte immer ausverkauft waren. Anscheinend begann auch die Plattenfirma an J. zu zweifeln. "Tenderness", die Live-CD aus dem Jahr 1994 war die letzte bei "WB". Laut J. sollte sie eigentlich "Dinosaur" heißen, weil er sich wieder mehr seinen Wurzeln und dem Jazz zugewandt hatte. Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb blieb der Erfolg aus und J. wurde gefeuert. Und es sollte fünf Jahre dauern, bis er wieder einen neuen Plattenvertrag bekam. Pünktlich zu seinem 60. Geburtstag machte er sich mit dem Album "Tomorrow Today" sein eigenes Geschenk. Hier findet man alle Stile wieder, denen sich J. jemals gewidmet hatte - Rhythm & Blues, Jazz, Funk, Soul und Pop. "Das ist der wahre Al Jarreau. Das habe ich immer getan. Ich bin sehr glücklich damit. Und hoffe und bete, dass mein Publikum sagt: OK Al, diese Platte war ein guter Start ins neue Millennium", sagte der Sänger anlässlich eines Konzertes in Leipzig ("Leipziger Volkszeitung", 23.2.2000). Über den privaten Al Jarreau ist nur wenig in die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen. Seit 1968 lebt er in Los Angeles. Dort traf er auch seine Frau Susan, eine Künstlerin, mit der er zwei Kinder, einen Sohn und eine Tochter, hat. J. gilt als Mitglied der Scientology Church. Seit 1985 gibt es Hinweise darauf und bei seinen Deutschlandtourneen auch immer wieder Proteste. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Stars wie John Travolta und Tom Cruise äußerte sich J. in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr dazu. Diskographie "We Got By" (1975), Reprise "Glow" (1976), Reprise "Look to the Rainbow" (1977), Warner "All Fly Home" (1978), Warner "This Time" (1980), Warner "Breakin' Away" (1981), Warner "Jarreau" (1983), Warner "Ain't No Sunshine" (1983), Blue Moon "Live in London" (1984), Warner "High Crime" (1984), Warner "L is for Lover" (1986), Warner "Heart's Horizon" (1988), Reprise "Live" (1990), Zeta "Heaven and Earth" (1992), Reprise "Tenderness" (1994), Warner "The Best of Al Jarreau" (1996), Warner "Tomorrow Today" (2000), GRP Hits Take Five (1976) Milwaukee (1976) Lock all the Gates (1976) So Good (1980) We're in this together (1981) Moonlighting (1985) One Way (1988) God's Gift to the World (mit Vanessa Williams) (2000) Kategorie:Dies & Das